


I'll Take You Under My Wing, Somebody Should

by NidoranDuran



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, Maids, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Slavery, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: You don't know what Lillie's running from, but you've agreed to take her in. She has to do the cleaning and take of all your 'needs' after work, but it's better than whatever she's fled from. Anonymous commission. Reader is of unspecified gender but has a penis.
Relationships: Lilie | Lillie (Pokemon)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	I'll Take You Under My Wing, Somebody Should

When you open the door, Lillie is already there waiting for you. You arrive tired and worn down from an extra long shift, but with bright green eyes and a cute blonde maid before you, it's all worth the trouble. A black dress with white frills marks her as your maid, a lacy trim down the front and a slightly too short skirt with see-through white casting a view down her thighs. It's a silly fetish maid outfit, but she wears it with pride, even if you had to buy the one for flat chested girls that only emphasizes the fact she doesn't have anything up there; the fit was all the sizes reflected, and the design remains flaunting something simply absent. A pair of cute white stockings with cat ear accents to them around the hem add on to the cute factor in a big way, while lacy white wristbands and a cute headpiece set into her long blonde hair complete the picture perfectly.

Lillie gives a sweet curtsy to you. "Welcome home, master," she says, smile bright upon you as she straightens herself out, and then pushes to her knees in front of you, grabbing your pants and tugging at them with eager motions, starting up on what she knows you expect from her every day when you come home from work. "I hope you had a good day today."

"It's about to be a lot better," you say, doing nothing to hide the smile on your face as you stand over her, watching her pull your cock out. She's tender with it, stroking your half-rigid shaft. "It's always nice when I get to see your cute face, and you make working a double shift not seem so bad anymore, because I know what I get to come home to."

Blushing and wriggling about, Lillie lets out sweet coos that could warm a frozen-over heart. "Thank you. I've been waiting patiently for you to come home, too. I've missed you. Just relax for me, master, I'm going to make you feel good." Her head pushes forward, lips parting as she drags some licks up the length of your cock, bringing it to full hardness and paying it just a little bit of attention with her tongue and her hand before slipping it into her mouth. Lillie is nothing if not dutiful with what she wants, and you feel the warmth reaching over you in slow, appreciative sweeps; it's exactly what you want all at once, a rush of desire and delight washing across you.

Her hot, eager mouth sucks you down, fingers fumbling further and lower along your cock as she takes more of it into her mouth, working to the baseline she feels most comfortable with. The motions of her strokes and her head are all in perfect time, jerking and blowing you with as much precision as she can muster. "You're so good at this, Lillie," you tell her, standing barely in through the door, which you lock behind you as she kneels down in place to service you. "And the hallway looks spotless again. I can tell you've been busy today. It's what I like to see. You can finger yourself, if you want to."

Clumsily, she draws back, letting out a shaky gasp of, "Thank you for being so kind," as she slips her free hand up her skirt, touching herself in her maid costume and rubbing away. There's a definite urgency to it, and it colours how intensely her mouth works, feeding the dizzy spiral and heat that takes her. You slip into her throat, and she makes the cutest little expressions of furrowing worry as she chokes you down. Not too hard, not loudly. But she's struggling, pushing through her own limits to pleasure you with a stubborn spark and something that feels perfect to soak in, knowing that she is so determined to see your pleasures through. It's what makes her special.

The passion with which Lillie goes at your cock after a long day of work is persistent and ready, her treatment maybe not world class or thorough, but as she sucks your cock down, the feeling that she's wholeheartedly embraced this role for you is there, as blatant and as clear as can be. You haven't coerced her. Manipulated? Yeah, probably. But Lillie gives her all to a degree you definitely have not forced from her, and all you can do is appreciate just how intense she is in giving up to you everything she has.

The needy sucking noises grow a bit louder, a bit more desperate. Lillie doesn't hold anything back, and as she rubs her way to her own pleasure, you can tell she's working harder for yours. It's always an embarrassment for her when she cums and you don't; you've never taken it personally or indicated it upset you, but she's worked hard at 'getting better', and you don't want to disappoint her as she works faster at this mess, desperate and dizzy and pushing on with such stubborn fire that it feels almost too good to believe. But there it is, and you feel ready to give up at a moment's notice. You'll force yourself to cum if it makes her happy and makes her feel more confident about what she's doing. That's the least you can do for her.

Lillie keeps sucking with fever and panic aplenty, working along the dick and showing off what she can do to a degree that feels almost too good to fathom. You let her work at this, fingers running gently through her hair as you give her praise in the form of plenty of groans and indulgences, noises of surrender and excitement that follows. You watch her carefully, meeting her eyes and trying your best to time this around how she's acting, wanting to cum when she does and give her that little spike of courage and validation. She starts to shift and wriggle, moaning louder around your cock, and her eyes shut tightly, you give her your load, flooding her mouth with cum just as she climaxes.

The flood of cum into her mouth makes her pull back, makes her gasp and tremble under the suddenness of emotions and panics that don't leave her a whole lot of time to think about this. Lillie stares up at you, whimpering as the flooded cum fills her mouth, thighs rubbing together. She doesn't have a way to moan with a mouthful of cum, and you expect her to always swallow, but there's hesitation in her eyes. She shuts them again and forces her mouth shut, unable to hide the wince in her expression as she gulps your semen down. The taste is clearly too much for her. It's a little wrinkle in the illusion, a little threat to what Lillie's playing at.

But she swallows, like a good girl, and you pat her on the head. As you do so, you go not for compliments right away, but instead reach into your pocket. "I should mention, uh... Someone in a white uniform came by the store today. They were handing out fliers, and I took one, but..." You open it up and reveal Lillie's face on it, a missing persons poster with promise of a huge cash reward from the Aether Foundation. And that does the job; Lillie's eyes widen, and she clenches up, dread washing over her as she looks at her picture as clear as day. "Now, I didn't say anything. I took it, said I'd keep an eye open, blah blah blah. But your secret is still safe with me, okay?"

Lillie lets out a sigh of relief, and her smile feels over-compensatory in how big it is. "Thank you, master," she says, giving a bow and hugging your leg. "I know that's a lot of money. I'm glad you chose me instead."

"Of course I did." You pat her on the head some more. "You did amazingly, by the way. I'm sure you felt how much I came. Your blowjobs are amazing."

"I'm glad you liked them! I'm getting better. Now come, dinner is going to get cold. I made it for when you came in the door, and it should be warm still." She rises to her feet, about to take you by the hand, but her own sticky mess covers her fingers, making her blush and bow and lead you by walking ahead. That little scare did its job perfectly.

You take your seat at the dinner table, and your 'maid' sets the food in front of you and climbs into your lap, slowly easing her way into place and grabbing the fork. She always eats before you get home, so that when you're home, she can feed you by hand, sitting in your lap and doing the work on bringing the fork to your mouth as she hangs in your lap and looks absolutely adorable.

Her mere presence is something that's absolutely insane, and the fact that she's wanted by or on the run from the Aether Foundation only deepens the utterly bizarre reality of this situation, but you don't ask questions. You haven't since that very first night. You were coming home tired from a very late shift at work, but she was wandering around cold, panicked, and asking people on the street for help. She latched onto you immediately, begging to hide at your house, claiming she had run away from an abusive family and needed somewhere to stay. You couldn't turn down such an angelic face beaming up at you; she looked so scared and so genuine. You let her in, gave her half of the frozen pizza that was your dinner, and assessed the situation.

Lillie said that if you let her stay here and didn't tell anybody that she was around, she'd help however she could. Housework was obvious, but the more pressing joy was, in seeing her innocence, saying that she'd need to pay with her body, too. Sitting around frustrated, single, and working hours too erratic to maintain any sort of dating life even if you could get out there brought on a lot of loneliness, and this naive girl was maybe the way to quell that. You let slip that most people would want to call the police, but they would just bring her back to her family if she was really on the run from them. In her haste, she agreed, and you took her virginities.

All of them.

The very next day, you hit up a store you usually buy some nerdier kinds of stuff at. They had cutesy maid outfits that were more for fetish play and sexy photoshoots than for practical use, but she looked so cute in it, and told her that when you were at work, she could do the cooking and cleaning. You didn't live that messily; she had plenty of time to spend sitting around, digging in to your video games or watching movies, but only when her duties were done. And she did them well; she cleaned quickly and enjoyed the time she could play, and when you came home, she happy took you to bed to be your obedient sex slave.

Not that you ever called her that. Not aloud. she is. She's the live-in maid whose holes are yours to do whatever you wish with, and you're sure she understands that. But you have shown Lillie nothing but affection and encouragement from the moment she got here, praising everything she does and insisting she's getting better, doing amazingly. Talking up her pretty clumsy cooking and praising the floors not being dirty before fucking her into the mattress and heaping on plenty of downright manipulative remarks about how good she's gotten at sex. You don't know how much of it she believes, how much of it she's accepted as the truth. There are moments where the cracks show and she forces herself to wear that big smile, but other times where Lillie is way too sweet to not be trusted, and she doesn't have much subtlety or subterfuge in her. She's too naive, too blatant. When she's unsure, it shows.

She's some kind of fond of you. Or at least, for as bad a liar as she is, she's a bad enough judge of character to fool herself into thinking she is.

After you're finished with dinner, you ask her to give you a bath. She strips down out of her maid outfit as she draws the bath for you, lathering up her own body and inviting you in with her. "I'll clean you all over, master," she promises. She's not washing to clean herself; she's already squeaky clean. As you settle into the bathtub with her, she presses her bare chest against your back, and begins to grind absolutely non-existent breasts against you, using the soap on her chest to clean you off. It's not practical, and a wash cloth will follow, but this is about the sexual efforts more than the cleaning right now.

Her hand slips around front, grasping your cock and stroking as she zeroes in on what the real point of this is. Lillie is forward and adorable in her efforts, giving your dick what it deserves with careful motions up and down. She didn't soap her hand up enough to pretend she's washing it, which is a silly rookie move, but you don't mind it. Chiding her won't do as much as praising her will, and as her perky nipples rub against you back and her deliciously flat chest seeks to pamper you with affection and desire, you focus on what's most important: talking her up and keeping the compliments flowing.

"Your skin is so soft," you groan. "I like your body so much more than my cloth. And your nipples are really perky, too. I love your chest so much, and that new body wash I got you is working wonders. Do you like it, by the way?"

"It's been really nice, thank you." Lillie jerks faster, bringing her other hand around you to hold herself tighter against your body, giving some kisses to your cheek.

"I've been taking a lot of extra shifts at work so that I can afford to keep you and get you nice things like that." Its a loaded remark, a dagger that springs its implications on her, and you don't let it breathe enough before kicking in with the other half of it, coming just long enough for awareness to set in of what you're saying. "But it's really worth it when you do such nice things for me back. I can work as many hours as they'll give me if it means I can keep you, and if it means you'll be able to be so nice to me like this every time I come home.'

"You work so hard, and I'm so grateful. Thank you so much." There's that sincerity again. She means it. Every word of it. For the reasons it seems? Maybe not. But she doesn't want to be where she used to be, and being your sex slave is a better outcome than what the alternatives must be, so she remains ready for it. "So just relax, and let me clean you up, okay? You deserve to rest after such a long day, and I'm happy to make you feel better." Redoubling her efforts and her duties, Lillie strokes your cock faster, grinding against your chest with firmer and more forward intensity, meeting the strange demands of this moment and walking the bizarre line of keeping pace as she goes.

Your cock throbs in her grasp, and the feeling of her chest on your back is the kind of thing nothing can ruin. She's so forward, so steady, and her willingness to give you all the love and attention she can muster is working you over with overbearing delight. It's just a simple handjob, but there is so much baggage around what Lillie is up to and how this is playing out that it all comes together perfectly. This bizarre situation is one rooted in so many weird things and questions that don't feel like they need to be answered; you stay prepared and steady as she pampers you, as the praise of her affections bring you a pleasure beyond reason. She's overbearing in what she wants, ready to see it all through, and all you can do is ease into it. 

After the blowjob when you got home, this handjob feels low-key, feels much more like relaxation. A hot bath, the love of a sweet girl upon you, the relaxation of simply easing into place and allowing yourself to be served... It's the fucking ideal, and you don't hold back nay of what comes, the warmth overbearing, embracing you with a passion and a hunger so unreal that it barely makes a shred of sense. You don't try to draw it out, don't wait or hesitate. The warmth simply takes you, creeps across your body and demands you give in. You cum hard, groaning and loosing your load into the bathwater, Lillie's hand working steadier along your shaft, keeping up the obedient and loving pace. She makes sure you are fully satisfied before she slows down, ultimately pulling her hand away.

"I'll make the washcloth now. Just close your eyes, master, I'll make sure you're clean all over."  
************************************  
"I dusted all of your figures today," Lillie says, bright and cheerful as you walk into the bedroom. You're all cleaned up now, dried off, and Lillie takes you by the hand, her free hand motioning toward everything she did in your room. All your figures are just as you placed them, but now a bit brighter and shiny thanks to a dusting. Even the posable ones are perfectly in place, like they hadn't been moved at all.

"That's amazing. I wouldn't be able to tell they even got touched." You pull Lillie in close and give her a kiss on the forehead. "You're amazing at cleaning, Lillie."

"I want to make you happy." She says it in a way that has maybe just a little bit of sorrow behind it. It's not the mask coming off; she has some damage. It's easy to believe her family was abusive when she has moments like that, and it redoubles your desire to 'protect' her by keeping her here. "I know if I make you happy, you'll let me stay, and I love being around you so much."

"I love being around you, too." You go lower with your kisses now onto her lips. She blushes and wriggles about, but she meets the attention, as your tongue slips into her mouth. You're certain her first kiss was yours for the taking, and she fidgets against you as she surrenders her mouth to you. "You're everything I could ask for." A girlfriend? A maid? It's all there. In a cute, sweet package so adorable and bright and exploitable that it's too good to believe she fell right into your lap the way she did. "It's time for bed now."

"I know. You've had a long day; I'll be happy to go to bed. And to help you get tired so you can fall asleep." Her hands press against your, and she accepts a few more kisses, before you ease her down onto her ack on the bed. She's back in her maid dress again, and you ease the skirt slowly up to stare at her bare, puffy mound. It's ready for you. Lillie is as ripe and as adoring as she can ever be, offering herself to you. The blush in her cheeks is real; this is a part of the night she's come to look forward to, and you're always eager to remind yourself why.

You climb up on top of her, taking her missionary style so that you can keep eye contact with her as you ease your cock into her. It's the same every night; her eyes roll back and she lets out a wild shriek, one born of pleasure and pain at once as her narrow pussy tries to take your cock, her spine arching off of the bed. "Mas--" she says, but the second half of the word doesn't come out right, shaking off into a hopeless gasp as her tongue rolls out. It's not a production; she's not a sultry temptress or a sexpot. She's just overwhelmed by the immediate sensations that strike her, and she can't hold them all inside.

You work to fuck her with careful, steady strokes, feeding more cock into her and steadily pushing against her, fucking your cute, blonde sex slave, claiming her tight pussy with steadily rising intensity. She doesn't resist your touch, and as she speaks again, moans cut through every word, shaky expressions serving as clumsy punctuation to draw out the way she says, "I love going to bed with you so much. I hope my body makes you as happy as my cleaning skills do."

"It does, it does," you tell her, and the squeals of delight she makes out are incredible. You watch her adorable face twist around in wild ecstasy, watch her surrender to your cock and give up to pleasures she doesn't have the experience or self-control to contain. Everything she says and does is an expression of complete fucking need, and nothing about how she takes it is subtle. Her fingers clutch at the bedding, tugging at the sheets in frantic expressions of need, but just as readily grab at your body, holding onto you as tightly as she can in helpless, hopeless expressions of emotions pushing her to the limit.

The adorable sounds that keep spilling from her mouth compel her to fuck you harder. The way her hands grab at your body and fumble around, fingers having no idea what to do and simply touching you, add on even more. Everything about her inexperienced response is ecstasy to behold, as in this moment, overwhelmed by pleasure, Lillie is at her very fucking peak of cuteness, everything that made her such wonderful prey now playing out before you in vivid reminders of why you adore her so much. Fucking her is amazing, and it's all down to how much she gives up to these ever so blatant displays of desire. 

Which isn’t to say that the embrace of her incredibly snug, warm pussy wrapped around your cock isn't its own joy. You keep pushing, thrusting into the hole that always feels tight when you first sink into it, always hugs your cock so desperately. You fuck the cutest sounds of Lillie as you fill her and loosen her up, giving her the experience she doesn't realize she needs while indulging ever more madly in the pleasures. Nothing even kind of sane, nothing even approaching normal. Sense doesn't need to enter into this, and you prove it with each confident stroke of your hips. She's yours, and she can't possibly hold back the joy of giving up to this all.

But neither can you. It's been a long day at work, and as much as fucking Lillie feels amazing, so does sleep. You don't hold back, cumming quickly and letting loose the relief and the flood of relief and desire as you let go, filling her up with the sweet satisfaction of letting it all go, groaning your way through an overbearing and hard-earned orgasm. You flood her full of cum, and Lillie gives in too, eyes going cross and tongue pushing out even harder as her orgasm shatters her world once more, the most blatant expression of just how in over her head she is in dealing with you. You keep firm upon her, holding her to the mattress before drawing back and getting forceful with her.

But only a little bit. And only to guide her into a better sleeping position. You pull Lillie in close, spooning her as she twitches and wriggles against you. "You did great again, Lillie. Did it feel good?'

"It did. Thank you so much for that. I hope you sleep well, master."

"I hope you sleep well too, Lillie. You kiss her on the neck and rumble, "Remember, I want you to wake me up with a blowjob in the morning."

"I know. Just like every morning. I promise, the first thing you see will be me smiling up at you while I do my morning duties." She says it with every bit of the sweetness you've come to adore from her.

As you drift slowly off, one inescapable, nagging thought lingers. Lillie seems to actually enjoy her time here. She's a live-in sex slave maid who's hidden herself away from friends and is being blatantly taken advantage of. This is the ideal condition, and the sobering thought is that for as insane as this is, you know whatever life she's run away from you had to have been infinitely worse. Given that, aren't you sort of the good guy for stepping in and keeping her as a fuckpet instead?

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
